Lightspeed Transport
Category:Companies __TOC__ A Brief Summary Lightspeed Transport is a growing, innovative Trukz company that was created on August 23, 2008 by two enthusiastic truckers, named Bull Dog Mike and Heffernan. Lightspeed Transport has a full library of new player guides, that demonstrate ways of becoming the very best Trukz Driver! As your driver rating grows, you will be eligible for our Achievement Assistance Program. As your driver rating increases, your collection will decrease. No raised collection or lowered assistance offers will be turned down! All money that you save the company, is going back towards Company Discounts, Terminals, Contests and more! Our ongoing contests give you the chance to collect a company wage, lower collection, or higher assistance! Our company is top notch, with veteran drivers and executives that can assist you with any problems you may face! Our growing company funds are growing daily (The company ledger shows around +$5,500/day)!! With YOUR help, WE ALL can achieve bigger goals, and get more company discounts! Achievement Assistance The assistance increases and your collection is lowered depending on which level of the Achievement Assistance you apply for. These levels are: Driver - The title given to new drivers accepted into the company. Drivers will have this title until they apply for the next level of Achievement Assistance! Rookie Driver - 0 to 9.99 drivers rating. Rookie drivers will start with a 9% collection, a 30% repair assist and a 25% fuel assist. Note: Same rate as Driver. Local Driver - 10 to 24.99 drivers rating. Local drivers will receive a 8% collection, a 30% repair assist and a 25% fuel assist. In-State Driver - 25 to 39.99 drivers rating. In-State drivers will receive an 7% collection with a 30% repair and 25% fuel assist. Regional Driver - 40 to 49.99 drivers rating. Regional drivers will receive a 6% collection with a 30% repair and 25% fuel assist. National Driver - 50 to 74.99 drivers rating. National drivers will receive a 5% collection with a 31% repair and 26% fuel assists. Over the Road Driver - Driver rating of 75.00 and beyond. Over the Road Drivers will receive a 4% collection rate with a 32% Repair and 27% Fuel Assists. Dedicated Driver - Driver rating of 75.00 and beyond, and with 150 or more days of company seniority! Collection rate will stay at 4%, while your Fuel and Repair assistance increases 5% for one week! Lightspeed Transport Owner Operator- No minimum driver rating. Collection will be placed at 1% with 0% assistance. You also have the choice of 1% Fuel and Repair Assistance. Choose this rate if you wish to become a Owner Operator! Offers Why not join a great company with excellent benefits? Here is a summary of what we have to offer: 1. Training center filled with game manuals, and Trukz Tips and Tricks, created by LT executives! 2. Low collection and high assistance 3. Ongoing contests and incentives for all drivers 4. LT exclusive Achievement Assistance Program 5. A family friendly environment. Our CB channel (77) and sleek Off Site Forums are active! 6. Fast help when you need it! 7. Great benefits to help you excel! 8. We provide you, the driver, with the best paying routes! 9. Your service is important to us. Without drivers, we aren't a company. 10. All drivers in LT have a say in the company, no one is left out! Joining For more information about joining, feel free to Private Message Bull Dog Mike, or Mbolism or Jesse James. All other questions can be answered by Bull Dog Mike, Heffernan (VP), or any HR Manager. Current LT Executives Bull Dog Mike - CEO Duffman - Vice President Heffernan - Human Resource Manager RED ROSE - Human Resource Manager Jesse James - Human Resource Manager Radarguy99 - Finance Manager USMC SGT - Communications Manager Mbolism - Contract Manager Jermzy - Finance Manager